


Supernatural Short 1 : part 1

by LCCross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCCross/pseuds/LCCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Sam and Dean share a typical evening together. Story is presented in very small sections, This is part one of three.</p><p>This adult story is intended for fans of the T.V. show "supernatural." In no way do we approve of or enjoy depictions of rape/Non-con outside of a fantasy perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Short 1 : part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is intended to be fun and turn you on. It is not to be taken seriously. We do not support violence. Sexual content begins in part 2.

Sam shouldered open the door of the motel room and fell inside. He hit the floor hard, knocking the wind out of himself and felt his head spin. 

"sam?" 

Dean called sam's name as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Sammy!" He yelled, alarmed at the sight of his brother on the floor. "What happened? Are you hurt!?"

Sam attempted to answer his older brother, but clutched painfully at his ribs when he tried to speak. Dean gently pulled Sam up from the floor and half carried him over to the bed, sam not being able to walk properly. 

Sam groaned and sat down hard on one of the two single beds in the dilapidated motel room.

"Talk to me sammy! What happened?! Who did this to you?!" 

Dean felt concern for his brother quicken his pulse, and his face grew hot and red in his worry.

"Demon" sam replied weakly, Still Clutching at his side. 

"What Demon?! Where is it?!" Den jumped up from the foot of his bed where he had been crouched watching his brother and walked over to the desk by the front door of the room. He pulled open one of its drawers and drew out his gun. He cocked it and held it ready before moving one of the curtains aside and glancing out of the window. 

"Its Dead." Choked sam, "It almost took me with it."

Dean looked back at his brother and realized that he was bleeding. A red stain was spreading across Sam's shirt just below his armpit on the left hand side. 

Worry flooded Deans mind even further. He placed his gun down on the desk and approached Sam. 

"let me look at that." 

Dean reached out and grabbed Sam's shirt, pulling it up and around Sam's neck to examine the wound underneath. Although it continued to bleed it did not appear to be more than a bad scratch. Dean knew at once that it wouldn't require stitches and he was relieved- Sewing yourself and your brother up in a dirty motel room was never a pleasant experience. Dean realized that sam was still holding his ribs, and that his breathing was becoming shallow and quick. Without permission he reached out and began feeling his brothers chest. He poked gently at each rib one by one until sam cried out in pain. One was either cracked or broken. 

A few minutes later Sam's wound had been covered and washed by Dean, but he still could not project his voice, and continued to hold onto his injured side. Dean did the only thing he could think of in this situation.He walked back over to the desk by the door and once again opened one of its drawers. This time he produced not a gun, but a bottle of whiskey. He walked back over to sam and handed him the bottle. Sam accepted the bottle without question, opened the cap, threw it aside and took a long sip. The alcohol seemed to help him instantly and his shallow breaths became deeper and more regular.

After a few silent minutes and several large gulps of whiskey, Sam seemed more collected and began recounting what had happened to him. As it turned out sam had been attacked by a demon while attempting an innocent task- returning books he had rented from the local library. To some people that may have sounded absurd, but sam and Dean were no ordinary targets, and demons took any chance they could get to end the lives of the meddlesome winchesters. Nowhere was safe.

Although Dean had become accustomed to the reoccurring attempts Demons made to claim his life, He would never stop being filled with dread and terror when his younger brother was attacked. Especially when Dean had not been there to protect him. There was a lot that He wanted to say to Sam in that moment, but he settled on "I'm glad your okay."

Sam and Dean spent the next half hour talking and sharing the whiskey. When the bottle was 3/4 of the way gone Dean told his brother to finish it off, and he switched to beer to keep his buzz going. The more they drank the less they talked until both were silently lost in their own thoughts.

-end of part one-

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART TWO TOMORROW.


End file.
